Scurge OfThe Universe And LightyearOf Star Command
by Kat Senay
Summary: Bonnie Lepton goes to Planet Z with team Lightyear to pose as a new bounty hunter for Zurg. And to destroy Zurgs new creature for revenge of her fathers death.


Scurge Of The Universe   
And Lightyear Of Star Command  
By: Kat Senay  
  
Team Lightyear sat in forty two orbiting a moon that a distress signal was sent from to Star Command.   
  
"Buzz Lightyear to moon data base..." Buzz exclaimed as he stared at the fuzz on the vid- screen.   
  
"Buzz you've been doing this for an hour. No one is there," Mira exclaimed as she yawned. Buzz turned off the screen and looked at the ion storm that surrounded the moon.   
  
"What's gotten into him?" XR whispered to Booster. Booster shrugged as he slouched down in his seat.   
  
"There has to be someone left. That was Lepton's moon," Buzz exclaimed. XR's eyes turned into lightning bullets as he went up to Mira.   
  
"Bonnie Lepton," XR exclaimed as he remembered her. Buzz sighed as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Buzz she went to work with her father in the new lab on capital planet remember?" Mira exclaimed. Buzz shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Why would someone send out a distress signal if no one is there?" Booster asked as he leaned forward in his seat. Buzz shrugged and looked at XR.  
  
"XR, scan the moon for life forms," He demanded. XR went back to his panel and pushed some buttons.   
  
"There are a couple very faint life forms, human ones. But uh, I don't know where they are. Probably the old lab that Lepton had there," XR exclaimed then he looked at Buzz.   
  
"Then we're taking a trip down there," Buzz said as he got up out of his seat. Mira and Booster also got out of their seats. They all went to the launch tubes. Then they all blasted out of them into space. Buzz lead the way through the ion storm. They finally reached the surface of the moon and they stood up. Buzz looked at the door about a mile away from them.   
  
"Follow me team," Buzz ordered as he started to walk towards it.   
  
"Is it just me or is this storm worse then the last time we were here?" XR asked as they pushed their way through the wind. They finally reached the door. As Buzz remembered he pushed a button on the door and it opened. They all walked in and the door closed. It was the same setting as the last time they were there. The Cold Slab Of Revenge was still sitting in the middle of the room, except the lights were off. XR tried to turn the lights on but they wouldn't go on. He stopped trying and looked around.   
  
"Hello?" Buzz called as he opened his helmet. Then he sniffed the air, his chest started to hurt as he fell to the ground. Booster grabbed him and put his helmet back up.   
  
"Are you all right Buzz?" Booster asked as Buzz stood up. Buzz nodded his head and looked at the worried Booster as he coughed.   
  
"Don't put down your helmets! There's something in the air," Buzz demanded. Mira put her hand down from her chest.   
  
"I hope whoever is here is all right," Buzz exclaimed as he walked passed the Cold Slab Of Revenge. The others followed him. They reached a dark room with a open door. XR took out a flash light and turned it on. Lepton and Bonnie were lying on the ground passed out. Buzz bent down to the motionless Bonnie.   
  
"What could have done this?" Booster asked as he looked around the room. XR looked up at an open cupboard on the wall. He made his hand longer and reached up into it. Then he pulled out an open jar that had spilled all over the counter below it.   
  
"Maybe this," XR gave it to Mira. Mira looked at it. Buzz looked around for some space suits. He looked in a open closet and saw a couple of orange space suits.   
  
"What is it?" Mira asked as she handed it back to XR. Buzz came out of the closet with the suits. Then his eyes widened as he saw Mira handing the jar back to XR.   
  
"Don't touch that! What if it's some sort of poison? You could infect the other rangers at Star Command with that stuff on your suit Mira," He exclaimed as he put the suits down. Mira looked at the glob of green stuff on her finger.   
  
"Oops, now what?" She asked. Buzz turned on a sink. Mira walked over to it and ran her hand under the water. Then Buzz started to put the one suit on Bonnie. He stopped and checked for a pulse on her neck.   
  
"She's still alive," He exclaimed and continued to put the suit on her. Booster checked for a pulse on Spiro. He quickly pulled his hand away.   
  
"Um, Buzz," Booster exclaimed. Buzz finished putting the suit on Bonnie as he put the helmet on her head.  
  
"What is it Booster?" He asked as he looked up at him. Booster gulped and looked at Bonnie then at Buzz.  
  
"Spiro is dead," He answered. Mira turned off the tap and looked at Spiro's dead body. XR looked sadly down at the floor. Buzz looked at Bonnie then at Booster.  
  
"We'll have to take her on the ship and wake her up," Buzz exclaimed.  
  
*****  
  
They reached the ship. Then Buzz carried Bonnie into the brig and put her on a bed. He left the suit on her in case her infection could spread to him or the others. She finally woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed Buzz hovering around her bed side as she sat up.   
  
"Buzz Lightyear," She exclaimed as she smiled. He looked up at her.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked as he walked closer to the bed.   
  
"Buzz we're entering Star Command," Mira said on the ships speakers.  
  
"Star Command? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the small room.  
  
"The brig of Star Cruiser forty two. Me and my team found you and your father passed out in the lab on your old moon. Someone sent out a distress signal to Star Command so we came to save you but it was too late. Do you recall what made you pass out?" He asked. Bonnie reached up to her helmet and tried to take it off.  
  
"Don't take of your helmet! You might be infected with a poison and I don't want it to spread to my team," He demanded. Bonnie put her arms down and tried to remember what happened in the lab.   
  
"Where's daddy?" She asked as she looked behind Buzz. Buzz sighed and sat on the end of the bed.   
  
"Well, it's hard to tell you this," He exclaimed as the ship went into the launch bay and shut down.   
  
"We came in time to save you, but your father wasn't so lucky," He said quietly and sadly. Bonnie had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You mean... he's dead," She exclaimed. Buzz nodded his head as he stared at her tears.   
  
*****  
  
Later Bonnie was brought to the medical lab where the LGM's checked her out.   
  
"She's good," An LGM exclaimed as he looked up at Buzz. Bonnie was in her under clothes of the suit that they took off her in a closed off room. She came out of the room and walked up to Buzz and the Commander.   
  
"Do you remember what happened before you and your father blacked out?" The Commander asked. Bonnie thought for a minuet. She still had a sad face from her fathers death.   
  
"Zurg was there. There was a group of hornets and grubs. Daddy managed to push the red button to send a distress signal to Star Command before a grub squirted that stuff on us. We were at the lab to pick up a few things then that's when they started their attack," Bonnie exclaimed as she looked up at the Commander and Buzz.   
  
"What do you think Zurg was after?" Buzz asked. Bonnie shrugged as she sat in a chair.   
  
"Wait... Sherako, that's what he wanted. It's the only thing I think Zurg could possibly want from daddy," She exclaimed. Buzz frowned in confusion.   
  
"What is Sherako?" He asked. Bonnie sighed and crossed her legs.  
  
"You mean who! Sherako is a destroyer. He's just wind and he fly's very fast. His usual form is a wolf, and he's very clever. He only listens to his masters voice for commands. Daddy found him in the desert when we were on vacation. He locked him up and was hoping to train him. But he never got around to it," She sighed. The Commanders desk came in the room with a pile of paper work on it.   
  
"Blasted desk! Can't you leave me alone for five minuets? Beat it!" The Commander yelled. The desk stayed by the door and waited for him.   
  
"Well it looks like your going to have to find this Sherako and destroy him Lightyear," The Commander ordered.   
  
"He can't be destroyed," Bonnie said quickly. Then the rest of team Lightyear walked into the lab.   
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Booster asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded her head.  
  
"I'm better," She said looking at a worried Booster. Buzz looked over at his team.  
  
"All right team, we have to go to planet Z for our next mission," He ordered. The Commander sat down in a chair. Then his desk flew in front of him.   
  
"Creators," He exclaimed and picked up a pen.   
  
"I want to go with you," Bonnie shouted as she stood up. They all turned back to look at her.   
  
"I'm sorry Bonnie but it's to risky," Buzz demanded. Bonnie frowned and looked at the Commander for back up.   
  
"Lightyear's right, your not even a ranger," He said.   
  
"Yeah but I think we might need her. I've got a plan..." XR exclaimed as he looked at the old Shiv Katal suit in the corner.   
  
*****  
  
Planet Z  
  
"Sherako, destroy!" Zurg ordered then Sherako flew around the room and reduced a steal box to scrap.   
  
"Ooo! I like this guy," Zurg exclaimed. A grub came up to him with his clip board.   
  
"Evil Emperor, there's a bounty hunter here for an interview," He said. Zurg frowned at the grub as he stood up from his thrown.   
  
"I don't remember putting him in the schedule," He exclaimed as he walked down to the grub.  
  
"Actually it's a she," the grub mumbled. Zurg picked the grub up and squeezed him.   
  
"How many times to you idiots lose your paper work?" He grumbled and threw the grub across the room. Then the woman bounty hunter came in the room. She was wearing a blue outfit that was close to Shiv Katal's but skinny enough to fit her.  
  
"Hum... a woman bounty hunter, this could be interesting," Zurg said to himself as he walked up to her.   
  
"What is your name?" He asked. She sat down in a chair. Zurg sat in another one.   
  
"Just call me Scurge of the universe," She said.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile team Lightyear was outside the palace.   
  
"Okay what do we do once we get inside?" Mira asked as she looked in the back door that was open. Hornets flew up to them. Buzz shot at some with his laser. XR took out a mini laser and shot at the rest. They all blew to pieces.   
  
"We pretend we're the Scurges, or rather Bonnie's servants," XR exclaimed as he put on a blue sheet. Mira was wearing a blue dress with a laser strapped around her waist. Buzz had on Shiv Katal's old outfit but there were a few changes made to it. Booster was wearing a helmet and a cape that covered his ranger suit. Buzz put on his helmet and Mira put hers on.   
  
"All right team lets move in," Buzz ordered as they walked inside. A brain pod came up to them.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked as he examined their blue outfits.  
  
"We are the new bounty hunters servants. She just ordered us to go in Zurgs thrown room where she is being interviewed," Mira explained.   
  
"Then follow me to the thrown room," The brain pod ordered and they followed him down the hallway. Scurge blew a hornet to pieces with her laser.  
  
"Very good," Zurg exclaimed as he clapped. Then he turned his attention to the servants in the doorway with a brain pod.   
  
"Who are you?" Zurg asked as he frowned. Some hornets went around them.  
  
"They are my servants," Scurge answered him as she walked towards the others.   
  
"Took you long enough," She whispered to Buzz. Zurg smiled as he walked up to them.   
  
"Oh! Good, now I know your a true bounty hunter. You have servants and everything else to go with it," He exclaimed. Sherako flew up to Zurg, Zurg petted his head. XR had recorded Zurg's voice so that he could play it back later.   
  
"Sherako destroy Zurg and his hornets then go to deep space and never return," XR played out on a speaker. Zurg's eyes widened as he looked at the smallest servant.   
  
"What..." He exclaimed then he looked up at the others and took Buzz's mask off.  
  
"Lightyear! Oh pooh!" He exclaimed. Sherako jumped on Zurg and threw him down on top of some grubs. Then he tore the hornets apart. Zurg flew up into his escape pod and ejected in enough time to get away. Sherako flew out of the palace and into deep space. Team Lightyear took off their masks and so did Bonnie.   
  
"He got away!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran towards an escape pod. Buzz ran after her and grabbed her arm.   
  
"No Bonnie!" He demanded and pulled her back.  
  
"He has to pay for daddy's death!" Bonnie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Buzz grabbed her and they flew out of the palace before the hornets could shoot at them.   
  
*****  
  
Star Command  
  
"At least you got rid of that monster Lightyear. Don't beat yourself up just because Zurg escaped," The Commander said as he looked over at Buzz who was slouched down in a chair.   
  
"Hey, XR where'd you get the idea to use Zurg's voice? Why did you think he would listen to you?" Booster asked as he sat in another chair. They were in the control center with all the LGM's at work.   
  
"According to Sherako, it was Zurg who commanded him," Bonnie answered as she walked in the room. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Buzz sat up quickly and smiled. She handed him the flowers and kissed his cheek.   
  
"What's this for?" He asked as he looked down at the flowers then he looked up at her.   
  
"You may not have been able to save my fathers life but you got there in time before I lost mine," She said happily and sat next to him. The others watched them from the doorway.   
  
"But Zurg got away," He said sadly. Bonnie crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"It's okay, besides I know you will get him eventually. So, how about a date?" She asked. Buzz smiled and looked up at the Commander who was watching them.  
  
"Um, sure go ahead Lightyear," He granted. Buzz got up and put the flowers on a desk. Bonnie had her suit on so she put her helmet on and so did Buzz. The Commander opened a window and they flew out as it closed.   
  
"Where are we going?" She asked. Buzz Smiled.  
  
"To infinity, and beyond!" He yelled as they flew past Star Command. Then they came across a small escape pod. Zurg glared at them from inside it.  
  
"Curse you Buzz Lightyear!" He yelled as he headed back towards planet Z.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
